


【露中】童话一则

by kmountsea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmountsea/pseuds/kmountsea
Summary: shzy爽文流童话练习，画虎不成反类犬的失败品（。
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia)/ China (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	【露中】童话一则

**Author's Note:**

> warning:
> 
> shzy爽文流童话(？)
> 
> 没有啥逻辑，不要太认真，给大家整个活。
> 
> 想要模仿语气结果搞成了流水账......为什么会这样
> 
> 什么都可以接受的话↓

在很久很久以前，长年覆盖着积雪的国家诞生了一位可爱的小王子，这个小王子一出生就几乎获得了所有人的喜爱，主教为他起名叫做伊万。他的眼睛像是紫色的宝石，有人说，这双眼睛是注定要装满忧郁与哀伤的。

这双眼睛的主人热爱书籍和高深的理论，他似乎生来热爱苦难，又以此为天赋的使命，希望能够拯救所有人于。有天他在书中看到了有关爱情和理想的描述，便对王后说道:“母亲，我希望以后的伴侣能够有一双美丽的眼睛，乌黑如檀木的长发，能够同我拥有牢不可破的王国，陪我一起走遍天涯海角。”

王后担忧道:“你是王子，是白夜与冻土的养子，说出的愿望一定会实现。但我的孩子，万事都是有代价的，你得付出一些代价呀……”

“这样的话，”伊万王子说，“我愿意为耕作在大地上的农民减轻赋税，为工厂中劳作的工人提供生活的保障，惩罚那些欺压他们的资本家，至于我的伴侣，我愿付出我的爱情、鲜血与生命。”

王后自然不愿意自己的孩子付出生命，也不愿放弃王国的利益。于是她与国王商量，杜绝一切黑发女子进入宫殿，在伊万成年之前不允许他进入民间，并请了贵族的老师来教导，期望能够改变他。

然而，他们就算给伊万披上华美的衣服，用钻石与红宝石点缀他的王冠，让他背诵诗歌与圣经，迫使他学习贵族的语言，也无法改变那颗被忧愁和爱情所把控的心。

于是国王又请神明来帮助他们。

晨曦的女神乘着浑身雪白的骏马赶来，摸了摸伊万的头发:“我无法改变他，但我可以祝福他的生命和他注定的伴侣。”

夜晚的女神骑着额带白星的黑色马匹来到宫殿，同伊万跳了一支舞:“我无法改变他，但我可以让他的爱情拥有死神也无法阻挡的力量。”

原来他的精神连神明都无法改变，更不用说俗世的干涉了。于是他们只好放弃。

转眼间王子长大成人，在他的成年礼上，贵族和神明纷纷前来祝福，他们举着珠宝玉器、丝绸毛皮以及许多奇珍异宝前来，金光闪闪的礼物一直堆到皇宫外面的地上。

资本家也提着金子打成的鸟笼来了，虽然他的身份本不足以进入宫殿——但他的财富实在是太多了。

“亲爱的王子，”他说，“这鸟笼中的鸟是名贵的夜莺，我愿以此祝福您和您未来的伴侣。”

伊万谢过了他。

“可是您看，我能够将价值不菲的礼物奉献给您，那些工人又做得到吗？他们消极怠工，一天只工作十六小时，一周只工作七天，我得到的利润只有百分之四百啊！再这样下去，难道勤劳又拥有智慧的我就活该被饿死吗，您又为何要惩罚我呢？”

伊万皱起眉头，严肃地说:“你要明白，不是你养活了工人，而是工人养活了你！你泯灭了人性，让他们缺少必要的休息与生活的时间，剥削他们来创造剩余价值，是注定会自食恶果的。”

说完，就不再理会他，还将可怜的夜莺放回了自然。资本家虽心怀不满，但什么都不敢说，于是悻悻站到了一边。

接着，其他宾客纷纷献上了自己的礼物，都是无法估量价格的奇珍异宝，伊万一一谢过了他们。然而有一个人只带了一幅画，在最后才不声不响地献上，甚至连祝福的话都没有说。

伊万并没有因此而生气，反而亲自接过她的礼物。

画上的人如此美丽，乌黑的头发与美丽的眼睛——正是他所期望的伴侣。

“亲爱的王子，”她说，“我为您带来的礼物您可还满意？”

“胜过其他一切珍宝。”伊万回答。

“那么，我便将你们的命运结合在一起。”命运女神说，“但是你要小心，如果他决意要离你而去，那么你的生命就会陷入危险之中，地狱的火焰会灼烧你，背叛的利刃会划破你的心脏与身体，谎言的锁链会让你在痛苦中挣扎。”

但是这并没有吓退他，反而让他更加意识到爱情的不易。

然而国王却对这件事心怀不满。

“你身为王子，应该更多地把心思用在政事上。人民只需要适合他们的位置，而不是让他们像个候鸟一样的思想，他们的生活是无法想像的苦难，让他们获得知识是苦难的叠加，只有愚昧才让他们能够麻木地接受生活的痛苦。正如我们生活的奢侈给了他们能够工作的岗位，他们的供奉赡养了我们的身体，而神明给我们的任务就是将这种互利进行下去。”

伊万反驳道:“我们与他们都是一样的人，认为他们愚蠢又麻木，相当于承认我们也是如此。至于政事，难道现在的政务，对我的人民是有好处的吗？看看他们的生活，互利的谎言迟早被拆穿——虽然我不曾出去过，但每当宫中的欢笑变成鼾声，来去自如的风与雨时常会送来他们日夜的哭声和祈祷，让我坐立难安。”

天长日久，国王忍无可忍，终于在一次伊万向他提议解放农奴之后将他逐出了宫殿。

“既然你这么关心这世上的穷苦人，那么就去做他们的儿子吧！”

国王说，“你的姐姐和妹妹，都比你听话许多。”

伊万被放逐出皇宫后并没有自怨自艾，相反，他对自己说:“这样也好，至少我能够更加清楚地知道我的人民是怎样生活的。”

他摘下王冠，卖掉华丽的衣裳，一路接济穷人，只穿着最朴素的衣服:没有人再把他当做王子了。可善良的人们知道了他的遭遇纷纷接待了他，他因此也免于冻饿而死。

人间的生活跟书上讲得差不多，但更加难熬一些，这片土地经历了太多的苦难和不幸，不仅繁重的生活渐渐让他的双手变得粗糙有力，丑恶、野蛮的现实也常常震撼着他的心，他时常悲伤地想:我能为他们做些什么呢？

在各地的辗转中，他有天救下了一个光天化日之下被欺侮的人，那人向他表示了感谢，并称自己是东方国家的人，因为家境衰落而沦落至此。

伊万一见到他就被迷住了，认出了他就是画里的人，是他命中注定的爱人，但这个人比画中更美丽，更让人怜爱。

那人用异国的语言告诉了他自己的名字，伊万把那名字刻在心里如印记。

“你是一位王子，”王耀有天问他，“我得承认，你光辉灿烂的理想与至今为止所承受的苦难，是我喜爱你的原因之一。但是为什么呢？在你含着金汤匙的宫殿里，人们的泪水难道影响了酒杯中葡萄酒的醇香？纺织工人难道疲于缫丝而让人受冻或影响了绸缎的光鲜亮丽？”

“我‘曾经’是王子，现在并不是。”伊万纠正他，“酿酒者的泪水虽然不会影响酒水的品质，但仍会让我难以下咽；纺织姑娘疲惫的手指织出的衣服虽然仍无与伦比，但穿上却让人羞愧到无法直面太阳的光芒。”

王耀虽然一开始觉得这个人的理想热烈到到有些幼稚，但仍然被他的真诚和实干所打动，知道他不是只会说空话的阴谋家，于是，当伊万要离开这个村庄的时候，他跟着一起离开了。

一路上，伊万对他关爱有加，但久经病痛的身体仍然成了拖累。

伊万见此情况，便从口粮和住宿中省下，又将随身所剩无几的珠宝卖掉，换来一件用银线缝制，缀满金色绸缎的衣服。

王耀惊喜地抚摸着它，又担忧道:“这样的衣服，肯定要劳你费心了。”

伊万一边欣赏着，觉得他穿上应该适合极了。

“这件衣服能让你的病和伤快些好起来，这也是我的祝愿……穿着吧，我的爱人。”

于是，王耀就常常穿着它，在太阳下闪闪发光，如同神明一般美丽。不知道是否是衣裳的作用，他的身体果然一天天地好了起来。他随着伊万，引导人民为幸福生活的奋斗，徜徉在轰鸣的机器和翻滚的麦浪间。人们热爱并感谢他们，常把他们比作人间的日月。

白天，他与伊万一起行走在人间的大地上，遍阅人民的喜怒哀乐；夜晚，他同伊万一起躺在床上，听他讲书中的理想和构想的未来入睡。

日子一天天过去，他们在不断的学习与斗争中，在一次次为劳动者的利益努力后，终于建立了自己的国家，那是一个全世界无产阶级共同的国家。伊万的姐姐和妹妹，还有一些朋友，都来到了他的身边:人们只相信这个国家能带来光明和幸福的生活。

资本家再也没有好日子过了，他不能再随意减少工人工资和减少他们的劳动保障，劳动法束缚着他的手脚。他恨伊万恨到牙痒，于是斥巨资找到了恶魔的宫殿，添油加醋地陈述了自己的遭遇，说到工人一天只工作八小时，简直声嘶力竭了起来。

“确实是这样，”恶魔说，“他们让那些人变得幸福而有活力，并且还设法让所有人不受饥饿，人们那点微不足道的痛苦不足以养活我的子民了，这样下去可不行。但他们的结合是命运的安排，并受过晨曦与夜晚女神的庇佑，如果他们在一起，我们的目标是没法实现的。”

资本家于是先按着他的吩咐，在人群中散播谣言。

王耀最先察觉了这件事，去找伊万商量。

“没事的，耀，”伊万并没有在意，“人们会知道真相，他们怎么会信来历不明的人，而不相信我们呢？”

可是谣言像见了雨的野草，一天天地疯长起来。

魔鬼勾结了饥荒和疫病，把猜忌掺入雨水中。有的地区颗粒无收，麦粒空瘪得像死鱼的眼睛，而另一些地方，瘟疫架着车从深山来到人们面前，乌鸦盘旋在将死之人的头上。傲慢展开她黑色的翅膀，将羽毛在伊万眼睛上拂了三下，他的决策开始出现失误。

人们开始大声的地指责他的过错，恶毒地猜测他的动机，将自己所感觉受难的一切推到他身上:可他是多么高傲的一个人，他宁可忍受别人的误解，也不会做违背自己心意的事情。

焦虑和繁重事务乌云一样向他压来，一个人的心怎么能在短时间内承受这么多压力和忧愁呢？于是病来如山倒，他只好卧床在家。

“万尼亚，我是信任你的……可你又怎能任那些人抹黑、抢夺你的功绩呢？”王耀皱着眉头，将药放在他床边，“人们何时在意过真相，不过是谁说得多，谁说得响就信谁罢了。”

伊万小口喝着药，一边思索着。良久他还是回答，仍然选择相信他们。

王耀知道这人的脾气，也就不再强求。

“你的信任换来背叛的时候，那时候该怎么办呢？”他喃喃自语。

“耀，你会背叛我吗？”

王耀本欲起身，这时又折回去，在他额头上留下一吻。

“永远不会。”

可是瘟疫和灾荒不会因为他的疾病而消失，他知道深深这一点，因此只休息了几天，又要踏上路途。

“你要去哪里？”

“去找晨曦的女神，她曾经给了我关于未来的祝福，我想她一定会有办法。”

“我跟你一起去。”

伊万笑了笑，给了他一个离别的拥抱。

“你还有更重要的事情要办，原谅我把更重的负担交给你:医院里哭泣的病人，荒野中绝望的农民，失去母亲的孩子，失去孩子的母亲——需要有人来安抚他们才好。我很快就会回来。”

不知过了多久，伊万拿着药回到了他的身边。他身上伤痕累累，但脸上的笑容是近乎可怜的满足，他让王耀把药物托付给信得过的人，接着才坐下来休息。

王耀给他攃药，清洗伤口，这些天来他对这些流程已经无比熟悉。他拒绝了所有的病人，只是待在伊万身边，无声辨认着伤痕的来源:是荆棘还是悬崖，是猛兽的利齿还是坚爪。

“以后不要再……”他忽然哽咽，没能说下去。

疫病终于被解决。

见一事不成，资本家又去找魔鬼哭诉。魔鬼点着他的额头嘲笑他:“你又为何摆出这样一副哭丧脸，你以为这是他们的胜利吗？现在，就算你说那药是你拿回来的，也有人信，这才是我们的目的，现在只需要用猜忌拆散他们即可。”

于是，资本家按照魔鬼说的四处声称王耀拿着药并没有均等地分给人们，而是趁机从中获得名声和利益。

风很快把这声音传到伊万的耳朵里。他起初不肯相信，但资本家派人总是有意无意地在他身边提起，让他开始怀疑起来。

王耀注意到他的猜疑心，于是问他:

“怎么，万尼亚，你不怀疑真正的敌人，却连我也要怀疑吗？”

伊万没有回答。这是他第一次没有回答爱人的问题。他只是说。

“你曾经说过，永远不会背叛我。”

“是啊，我也是这么做的。”王耀伤心道，“既然不能得到你的信任，那我们就此分别了吧！”

说着，他脱下那件银线金绸的衣裳，朝着别的方向走了。

伊万嘴上不说，可心里因此而难过极了。病愈之后，他走到人们身边去，发现事实并非那样。然而错误已经酿成，他常常看着那件衣服，思念着爱人而忧虑积困，渐渐消化着苦果。

魔鬼看时机已到，便催促资本家快做准备。

资本家于是召集了工贼，对他们说:“我一心一意为你们好。为了你们的身体和效率，我是不是制定了八小时工作制？虽然我让你们加班加点地工作，但难道我没有给你们工资？在工作中获得的经验和能力，难道不是你们的福报？可是伊万却要鼓动你们来反对我，这难道是可以接受的吗？”

这些人本来也是被压榨的可怜人，可听信了资本家的言论，得了点蝇头小利，就摇身一变，成为了资本家迫害同胞的帮凶，为资本家的贪婪开脱。听了他的一番话，纷纷气愤地表示表示伊万是如此可恶。

资本家痛恨他，此时终于得到了机会，他买通了伊万的姐姐与朋友，携带这帮好逸恶劳贪图小利的工贼，将他的心脏残忍地分成了十五份，并把他扔进了地狱里受折磨。

“同志们，看清他的面目啊！”伊万最后冲他们喊。

“谁是你的同志？对我们来说，还是这个更实际些。”工贼们拿着赏钱离开了，继续着为资本家所劳累的命运。

“这就是你为之流血流泪的人们。”资本家冷笑着，“还有被你的怀疑赶走的爱人——他怎么会背叛你？不过你知道了又有什么用，生死有别，你再也见不到他了。”

王耀思念爱人，心中的爱意绵绵无法断绝。冷静下来以后，很快就明白自己和伊万受了挑拨。可正要回去的时候，他听到了这个噩耗，悲痛欲绝，决意要将伊万从死亡的牢狱里拯救出来。

周围人担心他一去不返，便阻拦道:“我们都明白你的心情，可人死怎么会复生呢？再说，你走了，谁来建设我们的国家？”

王耀心意已决:“让他在那里受苦，而我独活于世，我做不到。你们不明白我的心情，也不懂他的痛苦，我不怪你们，也不单是你们的错。至于建设国家，人民心中自会判断谁适合领导。”

“可是，你又去哪里找他呢？”

“天涯海角。”

王耀祝福了他们，只穿走了那件衣服，接着头也不回地离开了。

他经过了村庄，渡过波浪宽广的大河，在两岸的稻花香中行走。耕作的农民见了他，便把镰刀递给他:“拿着吧，伊万王子曾经赦免了我们的赋税和劳役。”还把粮食填满了他的行囊。

工厂在远处闪着光，列车飞快奔驰，车窗灯火通明。工人们停下手中的工作欢迎他，赠予他工作用的锤子:“拿着吧，伊万王子曾经给我们的生活的保障。”又给了他祝福的、永不熄灭的灯光。

王耀一路走着，穿过了幽暗的森林，走过荆棘的小路，那上面还沾染着血迹。他看到爱人的血痕，忍不住要流下泪来，抬眼望去路途又远又长白雾漫漫，自己又要到何处去寻找呢。

正当他心灰意冷的时候，耳边传来了夜莺的啼叫，夜莺婉转地歌唱，正如爱人深情的爱语。

夜莺盘旋着为他带路，他重振精神，提起灯火接着向前走去。

这一路走得漫长，到达地狱的入口时，已是晨光熹微。资本家在那里把守着，见了王耀便明白了他的来意，露出了凶狠的表情。

王耀假意同他妥协，趁他不注意的时候，用手中的镰锤结果了他，这反而方便了地狱的管理者，他吩咐手下将资本家拖入地狱，给这家伙安排了个合适的所在。

掌管死亡的神站在他面前，对他说:“我无法伤害你，你身上有晨曦女神的祝福；我也无法阻止你，你受过夜晚女神的庇佑。但是，你心中的爱情比晨曦更明亮，比夜晚更深沉，这才是你能够再次见到爱人的原因。”

于是他顺利地来到了伊万身边。

“你没有被他们伤害吧？”伊万见到他，又悲伤又幸福，看到他身上没有什么伤痕才放下心来。

“我要向你道歉，为我的轻信和怀疑……我以为没有这个机会了。”

“万尼亚……”

王耀抚摸他的伤口，那里立刻就不再流血，但他试图扯开那些锁链，锁链却像长在伊万身上一样。

“不要白费力气了。”伊万劝他，“这里不能久留，我能最后见你一面，已经非常满足了，快回到人间去吧。在那之前……我想要你的一个吻。”

谁见了爱人这副模样能不悲伤？王耀给了他一个流着泪的亲吻。

“我无法拯救你……”

“你爱我，这就够了。”伊万回答，“告诉我，耀，你是爱着我的吗？”

王耀回答道:“我永远爱着你。”

话音刚落，锁链忽然全部断开，落在了他们脚下。这下没人再能阻止他们了。

他们互相搀扶着回到了人间，伊万的妹妹在那里等着他们。她举起纺织工人用鲜血浸染织成的布匹，拿出一捧稻耕作农民用泪水浇灌成的食粮，杯中乘着伏尔加河畔酿酒工人日夜悲歌蒸馏出的烈酒。

王耀将布匹裁成一面旗帜，让它在风中飘扬起来；伊万接过粮食，将它与自己的祝福一同撒向大地；接着，他们共饮一杯酒，用苦辣与甘醇纪念这片土地上为斗争和爱情的故事。

远处，清风送来阵阵歌声，人们笑着、歌唱着、斗争着，这正是他们所为之而努力的一切。东方既白，他们的手紧紧相握。

一轮红日缓缓升起。

**Author's Note:**

> 英/特/纳/雄/耐/尔，就一定要实现！(｀Д´)ง
> 
> 至于为什么无/神/论要搞这么多神出来，其实也可以不把这些神看做是“××的神”，而是晨曦、夜晚、命运、贪婪、饥荒……这些自然的东西。真正达到每一步的成就，还是靠他们自己。
> 
> 死而复生就是我美好的愿望(。)反正是童话啦为什么要管这么多1551
> 
> 银线金绸这个是俄罗斯童话《冰霜》里，冰霜给可怜的姑娘的衣服，我是想这么用:银→金属光泽、重工业，金→货币，对啦就是苏援的那些东西(宛如冷笑话
> 
> 工贼没处理。怎么说，他们也算是人民吧（。）搞完资本家就基本没大事了


End file.
